Guardian Of Forever
by OmegaNY
Summary: Pan finds an alien artifact that knows the answer to all questions. Unfortunately, it will only answer questions it wants to and that it thinks are worthy. Pan finally gets one of her questions answered, but what will the answer be... (T/P, G/B)
1. Guardian Of Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or these characters(well, most of them).  
  
************************  
  
Author's Note: This story is based off a Star Trek Book, called Federation. In the book, an object called the Guardian of Forever shows Kirk how his life effected the future. This allowed Kirk to understand that not all his loss and hurt were in vain.   
  
************************  
Guardian Of Forever  
************************  
  
Chapter 1: Guardian Of Forever  
  
The object was much like a large stone, but had weird engravings that foretold of its age and importance. Pan had no idea where it came from or how it found its way to Earth. She just knew that the stone was emitting a strange ki. She saw another object, something clear, lying and the ground, covered in dirt. She brushed the dirt off and jumped back as the clear panel came to life, displaying text in a holographic form. Pan regained her composure and began reading the text. It was in another language, but it was an Earth language. It appeared to be Latin. The panel switched to English and then to Spanish. Some of the languages were not even native to Earth. Eventually, when it reached Japanese, Pan hit the blinking red button and the text stopped changing. She read the words carefully, taking in their meaning.  
  
To Whomever Finds This,  
  
If you are reading this, you most likely have acquired another object as well. This object is known as the Guardian of Forever. It knows all and can tell all. Unfortunately, it has a mind of its own. It will only answer a question if it wants to. To ask, put your hand on the stone and ask. The answer will come to you if it wants to answer. However, do not expect it to answer, as it has not decided to answer a question in over four hundred years. That is why we have sent this object into space, to another planet. We believe that we have become to corrupt to use the Guardian of Forever. We hope that its answers can help you in your life.  
  
Pan just stood there wondering. It obviously was not a joke, as the panel was far beyond any technology Earth had. She looked up and down the stone, now known as the Guardian of Forever, and decided to take action. She put her hand on the face of the rock and asked every question that came to mind. "What is the secret to everlasting life? How can I get a good husband? Who will my husband be? When will I die? What should I ask you? Am I going to the right college? Should I move back home with my parents? Does Trunks like me as a sister or as a woman?" She asked, hoping for an answer. But she received none.  
  
"Damn, I knew this thing wouldn't work. Or am I not asking the right questions?" She spoke out loud to herself. She decided to ask a much more meaningful question. "What happened to my grandpa? Where did he go? Why did this all happen to us?" Pan asked. She thought of her and her family's history. Goku's repeatedly having to fight to save the world. Picollo, Red Ribbon, and others. His happiness through it all. His son being kidnapped. His sacrifice to kill his brother. His return to find his friends killed. His fight with the only other member of his race alive. The pain it caused. The trip to Namek. The death of his best friend. The evil that was Freeza. The return to find a prophecy of his death and the destruction of the world. The training to beat the Androids. The heart virus. The appearance of Cell. The sacrifice of himself to save Earth from Cell. The fight against Babi Dee. The fight with Vegeta. The fight with Majin Buu. The death of all his loved ones. The destruction of Earth. The killing of Majin Buu. The training of Ubuu The return to childhood. The search for the Dragonballs. Having to fight Babi and the ones he controlled. The fight with Shenlong. The final decision to leave with Shenlong. The ten years he has already been gone.  
  
So much had happened to him. He was always hunted, hated, attacked, and forced to sacrifice himself. All because of his good heart. He gave everything he had to others, and yet he was attacked by the very people he showed mercy to. Why did this happen to him? Why could he never live in peace. She thought about this all, her grandfather who left her ten years ago when she was fourteen. A tear ran down her face from the memory, and she felt weak at the thought of him. She sat on the ground and leaned against the Guardian of Forever. As she began to cry, she yelled out a question she had asked almost every night since the fateful day that Goku left. "Why?" She asked herself, as she closed her eyes and went into deep thought.  
  
Her voice echoed off the large stone, and a faint glow came to it. Pan was now in a deep sleep, her body still leaning against the rock. "Why?" She whispered again in her sleep. And for the first time in over four centuries, the Guardian of Forever answered.  
  
************************************************************  
  
R&R!!! I will try to get the next chapter out quick. Probably in the next 4 days. 


	2. Bardock's Realization

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or these characters(well, most of them).  
  
************************  
  
Author's Note: Pan is kinda watching through each person's eyes, sorta.  
  
************************  
Guardian Of Forever  
************************  
  
Chapter 2: Bardock's Realization  
  
Bardock gazed out of his regneration pod, but did not see anything. His mind was too busy with the flashes of images that went through his head, confusing him completely. He saw himself as a child, and some others he had never met. They were not Saiyans. He witnessed himself fighting with his son, Radditz, who appeared older tan him. He saw himself fighting Lord Freeza, his hair turning a golden color and his body increasing in size. He listened to the sound of the other people around him, hearing them call him Goku.   
  
Bardock saw Prince Vegeta, now much older, standing in front of him. He called him a familiar name, Kakarot, the name of his son. It then dawned on him, the man had told him the truth, he could see the future, and see his son. Bardock's smile quickly went from a smile to a frown as he continued to watch Kakarot be beaten, killed, revived, beaten, and killed. He watched the pain that was his son's life, and came to a realization. The sins of the father were being taken out on the son. It seemed that the world was playing a cruel joke on the Saiyans, killing them off and forcing the victimizers to become the victims.  
  
The pain that surrounded his son's life was now staring him in the face, and Bardock knew that it was his and his people's fault. It seemed that Kakarot became the whipping boy of the universe, having to make up for the bad things done by his people. The last Saiyan was not a warrior, but a janitor. Forced to clean up the mess that his race had caused. Tears began to pour down his face, as he watched his son's life in slow motion. Time progressed, and Bardock watched his grandson, Gohan, grow up as well. Gohan's existance was almost ironic in itself. The most powerful Saiyan ever was also the last to fight. He was scared, at first of death, but then scared of himself. He had more power than any Saiyan had ever dreamed, and yet he was afraid of using it. All he wanted in life was to be left alone, and to live in peace.  
  
His son went through life, hunted and hated, but had a good heart. His grandson went through loss and the ppain of having to bottle his feeling, or else he might hurt someone. His innocense and undying love were faults instead of virtues. Finally, he saw that his grandson found his own love, someone who could turn the rage within him in love instead. They had a child as well, Bardock's son's son's daughter, Pan. Bardock was now prepared for the problems that Pan was to face, as he had expected them after viewing Goku and Gohan's life. He was surprised by what he found.  
  
Pan had her pain but for diferrent reasons. Having to be a Saiyan in a world of humans. She never fit in with anyone. Her friends shunned her for her strength, and her family shunned her for her youth. She was able to prove herself on a trip, but the trip ended in disaster. He watched everythign that happened, up to Goku's dissappearence on Shenlong's back. He may have been sad for what happened to his son and grandson, but he actually felt sorry for Pan. His face lit up as he began to watch her future. He saw her struggle for over ten years after Goku left. He saw that she was devestated by the loss of the only person who understood her. Then her life turned around. She found love from the last person she expected it. He understood her and loved everything about Pan, even her strength. He was just about to look upon the man's face when everything went black.  
  
***********************************  
R&R Each chapter is a new view from a different person over a different time span. 


	3. Vegetas Pride

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or these characters(well, most of them).   
  
************************   
  
Author's Note: Pan is kinda watching through each person's eyes, sorta.   
  
************************   
Guardian Of Forever   
************************   
  
Chapter 3: Vegeta's Pride   
  
Vegeta thought back to the first time he willingly gave up some of his pride. It had been stripped from him often, but every once in a while he gave it up himself. The first time was on Earth, a place he now called his home. His own world was destroyed by his former employer, who had also been destroyed. It seemed his life was just a bunch of ironic events strung together by the shell of an arrogant fool. For the first time in his life, he apologized for his arrogance. The Prince of Saiyans apologized to the half breed son of the only other remaining Saiyan. To make matters worse, the only other Saiyan acted nothing like a Saiyan, and was the son of a third class warrior. Ironic seems to sum up his life very well.   
  
Forced to live on a world he tried to destroy. A powerful prince of a extinct race. Always surpassed by an inferior man. Having to be saved by the very people he tried to kill. Only reaching Super Saiyan after he gave up what he was. He seemed to be the butt of every joke and God's little clown. No matter how powerful he became, how hard he tried, Goku would always beat him. Forced to live indefinately in the shoes of a man who should be his servant. Yes, life had not treated him well, but had been fortunate for Goku. He repeatedly sacrificed himself to saved those he loved, and each time his sacrifice just yielded more powers to him. Vegeta now knew the truth, that the level of Super Saiyan and beyond had a protection against evil. The only way to reach those levels is to become angry enough by having someone to protect. In Vegeta's case, he had a wife and son, who took him in after he had tried to kill him. They showed him that true power comes not to those who want it, but to those who need it.   
  
Even when Goku sacrificed himself all those times, Vegeta did not take pleasure from this. While Vegeta wanted power more than anything, Goku was willing to give it up without a second thought to save his wife and son. When Vegeta saw his son killed by Cell, Vegeta knew at least for a few seconds what it was that he felt. The pure anger and power that can only come from love. Once again, another irony Vegeta's life. Vegeta hurt his own pride that one time because of the sacrifice both Goku and Vegeta's son made to show Vegeta the way. Goku's son, someone Vegeta had tried to kill more than once, the son of my bitter enemy, had saved my life. He saved me from a monster Vegeta created. Vegeta knew then the truth. His arrogance and pride contridicted themselves. They wanted more power, but they kept me from gaining it. So, Vegeta apologized to him. For once, Vegeta knew how Goku truly felt.   
  
So the day came. Goku was to make his last sacrifice. By absorbing the Dragonballs and taking his place amongst the immortal beings he would exist beyond comprehension and the bounds of normal living beings. He became one with the Universe. He had fulfilled the true legend of the Saiyan race. With the death of all Saiyans was the death of the evil the created. As if he was the reincarnation of all that evil but instead good, he made amends for the Saiayns. He was not just a man, or a Saiyan, but that which the Saiyans neglected for all those years. For every life a Saiyan took, he saved a life. For every evil deed done, he helped someone from the kindness of his heart. He has completed his mission, he has finally finished his job. His reasons were always just, and that allowed him to suceed. And now the Saiyan race will die with Vegeta.   
  
Goku was the final chapter of the book that is the Saiyans. He is the happily ever after. The fairy tale ending. Vegeta looked upon himself and repeated the truth. Even now, the Saiyan race is gone. Vegeta himself is not a Saiyan anymore. His and Goku's children may still carry the blood, but the Saiyan race as it was will never exist. Vegeta could now except the fact, as well as the fact that the race will be reborn. He looked around himself at the hundreds in attendence. Once again, irony plays a factor in his life. His son was to wed Goku's granddaughter. Only Vegeta knew the truth, however. The Saiyan gene was always dominate. They will both only put Saiyan genes into their children. There children, will be the first full blodded Saiyan to be born in almost 75 years. The way his daugther and Goku's youngest son were acting, it would not be long until he would be sitting watching this same ceremony as he was now. The children will mate, and the Saiyan race will live again. They will multiply fast, but they will not become like Saiyans of old. They will be good.   
  
Vegeta's race of Saiyans may have been the descendants of the evil Legend of the Super Saiyan, but these new Saiayns would be the descendants of the good Legend of Goku. While everyone else cried at his loss, Vegeta admitted to himself once again, that Goku's dissappearance was not only the end of a story, but the beginning of another as well. He is the happily ever after and the once upon a time. He will live on for all time. This time, however, Vegeta can take pleasure in Goku's sacrifice. Not because he wants Goku dead, but because of his pride. The same pride when Goku first went Super Saiyan on Namek. He had pride for another. He took pride in his former enemy. This is the Legend of Goku, a legend which itself will last another 1,000 years.   
  
************************   
  
OK, I am going to do about 3 or 4 more of these, a Gohan, a Trunks, maybe a Bulma or a ChiChi. Then it will end and there will be a sequel that will have to do with her reactions after this is alll over. It will most likely be T/P and/or G/B.


End file.
